Rumor Has It
by brightsparkx
Summary: what happens after a night of hot drunken sex with the school freak? what happens between Brittany and Santana? will finn be jealous that he didn't get in there first? will puck be pushed over the edge? Pezberry & Puckelberry. M for lots of SMUT.
1. Never Have I Ever

**AN: I forgot to put this in when i originally uploaded this first chapter of this fic. but this is set after Prom but before Nationals. i also don't normally like any other pairing other than Puck & Rach, so there will be a lot of Puckelberry as well as Pezberry throughout this. i still haven't decided who will end up with who but you input would be amazing :)**

**as for now i haven't decided weather it will be pezberry or puckelberry for endgame, but i will know by the time i fully get into this fic, so please bear with me, as i flick back and forth with puck and santana. but for the moment, it will be a puckelberry fic because i don't see rachel being with anyone but puck, and originally he was endgame anyways when i thought up this story. sorry to those pezberry lovers, but thats just how i see it.**

xxx

"Never have I ever…."

She slurred running her hands through her hair as she thought of what the people around could have done. "Made out with puck" she smirks as she watches Quinn lift her shot glass to her lips throwing back her head as she threw down the alcohol inside the small glass; but to her surprise Rachel did the same, a small moved across her lips as she turned to Brittany wiggling her eyebrows.

The blond took that as a sign to take her turn. Brittany grinned at her Glee Club friends as the entire club sat around in a large circle in Rachel's basement. "Never have I ever, made out with a girl" Brittany chirped and all except Rachel downed their next shot.

This gave her a rather brilliant idea, giving the fact that they were all to the point of drunk dialling everyone in their phone books. Good thing that Rachel knew this could happen and got all their phones piled in the safe behind the bar in her basement.

"AW RACHIE!" she grinned moving through the middle of the circle, making sure not to knock over the empty shot glasses or the large bottles of tequila and vodka. "I'll kiss you" she whined slightly.

The short brunette should know what it's like to make out with a girl, she thought to herself. A sly smirk crossed her face as her right hand snaked out and slid around Rachel's neck underneath her main of wild brown hair before she quickly pulled Rachel closer and her lips locked on the smaller brunettes plump lips. She could tell Rachel was resistant at first but she persisted and within seconds the relentless little brunette was putty in her hands. Their lips moulded together perfectly; Rachel's lips parted ever so slightly and she took advantage of that pulling Rachel's bottom lip between hers as she grazed her teeth softly against the inside of the girls lips causing a soft moan from her and cheers from the rest of the group.

She pulled away and moved back to where she was originally sitting a cheeky grin replaced the smirk that had been on her lips.

"Drink up Rach" she smirked as Rachel lifted the small glass to her lips and downed the entire shot of straight Vodka and everyone cheered again.

"Never have I ever" Rachel whispered, her cheeks still flushed from the kiss, she could see Rachel's chest rise and fall at a rapid rate as she tried to catch her breath.

Before she got that determined glint in her eye and she launched herself across the room and landed on Santana which made the Latina laugh again, but was muffled as the small girls lips were on forced on to hers, Rachel's tongue brushed over the top of Santana's lip causing the Latina to moan softly before causing Rachel to blush lean back to pull away from Santana's awaiting lips.

"Caused Santana Lopez to moan," she paused as she watched most of the guys and Brittany lift up their glasses but Rachel held up her hand to let her finish before they drank "with just one kiss."

Rachel giggled and smirked as the rest of her group grumbled and put down their glasses, Rachel's eyebrows raised and grinned as she lifted her shot glass to her lips again downing the drink.

"I must really know how to kiss then huh Santana?" she giggled her soft melodic giggle she had perfected to cause chills to run down someone's spine.

Santana Rolled her eyes and smirked at the shot Brunette shaking her head trying to clear her head slightly from the drunken daze she was in.

"im just as good as you are Rach" she whined "if not better" she continued before grabbing the Vodka bottle and taking a swig instead of pouring it into her shot glass.

"That was, so hot!" Finn muttered as he watched his former girlfriends Rachel and Santana 'suck face' as he liked to put it.

Both Quinn and for some surprising reason Puck gave him a rather dirty looks causing him to scratch his head in confusion.

"What? It was" he admitted and puck lightly spalled him over the back of the head.

"Shut up and take your turn you big dickhead" he growled as he watched the sexual tension go through the roof, causing a sharp stab to his gut holding in an angry growl at the two girls.

It took approximately 30 minutes after everyone to fall asleep for both Santana and Rachel to sneak up to her bedroom two floors up. Santana had never seen Berry in this way and for the first time she was seeing what Puck, or Finn or Jesse saw in her when they all briefly dated her throughout the past year and a half.

Santana smirked as she felt the small brunette tug on her hand to pull her faster up the stairs and away from their classmates. She knew that if they were in any way sober this would never happen, but under all that resentment of Rachel that she held, she could see some potential behind Rachel's horrible clothing choices and annoying personality she was smoking hot; even if she did have almost nonexistent boobs.

xxx

Both Rachel and Santana where to drunk, to excited and slightly too horny to care or notice that Puck has been woken by their quite foreplay on the way to her room. Being Puck it's not too surprising that two girls giggling and moaning softly woke him, his sex radar was uncanny, the slightest sound never went unnoticed from him, especially when those noises where coming from his two favourite girls; Santana and, though he wouldn't admit it, Rachel.

Of course being half asleep Puck didn't realise they both girls were no longer in the room to begin with, but as the hushed giggles and moans slowly began to fade he got an idea where they were heading. With his pounding and his eyes half closed he stumbled through the sea of sleeping body's trying not to wake anyone else, especially not Lauren. Muttering under his breath as his toe collided with the bottom stair gripping the stair railing. _It's defiantly harder than I thought to find the stairs in berry's basement in pitch black _he thought to himself as he slowly climbed the stairs.

His trademark smirk crossed his lips as the giggles and moans became louder as he closed the basement door behind him as quietly as possible. Being almost too drunk to stay awake Puck rushed through to the front of the house to find the second set of stairs in the Berry house.

It didn't take him too long to climb the thankfully straight staircase and shuffle down the hallway to Rachel's bedroom, where he had spent almost a full hour the year before making Rachel moan. Puck didn't hesitate before he wedged her bedroom door letting their soft moans fill his head; this was defiantly going to his spank bank.

Luckily the two girls didn't hear the creek of Rachel's door as he slid into the room to find both said girls on Rachel's bed. Santana had somehow gotten Rachel out of her dress and just down to her panties; Puck held in a groan as he watched them, his eyes lingered on the expression on Rachel's race as the Latina placed softly kisses down her neck.

Santana however was still in her bra, to Pucks disappointment but she made up for it as her lips kissed down Rachel's through the middle of her small but perfect boobs, he could feel his jeans slowly start to tighten around him as he continued to watch the two girls.

xxx

Santana smirked up at Rachel as she slowly moved her lips between the smaller girl's boobs, she watched Rachel as she discovered the soft pleasures of another woman's lips could do. Santana didn't hesitate when she moved suddenly to snake her tongue out and run circles around her hardened nipples. The soft pleasure filled moans engulfed the Latina and drove her to wanting more and more of the melodic sound that left the girl who lay beneath her.

Santana's lips parted as she attached them to Rachel's right nipple grazing her teeth over the small bundle that she held in her mouth, she sucked softly as she heard Rachel's moans slowly become more frequent, it took no time at all for Santana to slowly slid her hand between the two tan legs pressing her index finger to Rachel's now soaked panties. The Latina purred in pleasure as she felt the girl's juices through her panties.

"Mm Rachie, you're so wet for me" she whispered in the tan girl's ear her lips parting and pulled the earlobe into her mouth nibbling on it softly which caused another moan that Santana surprisingly craved to hear.

The Latina watched as the girl beneath her squirmed at just the slighted touch, she didn't bother with removing the soaked panties, she just pulled the aside with one finger and held it there with her thumb, brushing her middle finger up and down Rachel's heated folds.

This small movement of Santana cause Rachel to whimper bring a smirk to both Santana and the silent Puck who hid practically in the shadows of Rachel's room. It was if puck couldn't contain himself any longer, he grunted softly in approval which to his disappointment caught Rachel's attention causing her to look around the room as if it were her dads who had found them.

Puck couldn't help but chuckle at the look that crossed Rachel's face as her eyes locked onto his, a soft squeak left her perfect lips as she tried to find something to cover herself with, no amount of pleasure that Santana gave the smaller girl would make her be okay with doing this infront of Puck, and he knew it.

"San…" she whispered franticly trying to hold in a moan as the Latinas fingers softly brushed her fingers between Rachel's fold. She couldn't complete a full sentence so just spilled out his name and it worked just as well.

Santana's head shot up from gazing lustfully at the girl beneath her flipping her hair over her shoulder as she went, her eyes like daggers into Pucks skull as she caught him almost drooling over the state he had found the girls in.

"Puck!" she hissed "what the fuck!" she continued grabbing one of the smaller pillows off Rachel's large bed and hurled it at the tall man in the shadows "get the fuck out!" she whispered trying to not shriek at him.

Being his badass self he shrugged and smirked at the two girls on the bed "what?" he practically purred, this was something he could have only dreamt of a million times.

"You two hotties have some fun without me" he whispered moving out of the shadows and towards the bed resting a hand on Santana's ass squeezing it tightly causing a soft moan from the Latinas lips.

"So, I wanted to join in on the fun" he smirked down at Rachel over Santana's shoulder watching as her cheeks slowly became flushed with colour.

He could tell Santana was seriously considering it, she knew how good he was with his fingers, let alone his tongue. He gave another squeeze to the Latinas ass leaning close to her neck letting his hot breath caress her skin.

"Or you two could just let me watch" he grinned "Im sure Finn would love to hear about this" he said practically growling.

He watched as the colour in her cheeks deepened to a light crimson which caused another chuckle cross his lips causing her brow to furrow "p-please, don't" she whispered as a pure look of horror crossed her face, her lip trembled and the urge to kiss her grew within him.

He rolled his eyes trying not to feel something for the beautiful Jewish girl under Santana "I won't," he said, his voice suddenly soft. He was mentally kicking himself for getting too soft. "But I want in next time berry, you got that?" he said grumbling before he turned on his heel and walked out.

He stopped in the door frame "tell Lauren ill be back in the morning to get her" he grunted as he rubbed the palm of his hand against himself through his jeans knowing he would need to go find one of those desperate girls who beg to sleep with him to get rid of this hard on.

It didn't help that once the door closed behind him he heard the two girls start up again with Santana giggling and Rachel moaning almost every few seconds.

xxx

Rachel sighed softly as she heard her door close downstairs which give Santana the okay to start up again. Rachel clutched the sheets as she felt the soft touch of Santana's finger brush over her clit causing her hips to buck in approval.

"mm Rachie" Santana whispered into her ear, the Latinas hot breath sending chills down her spine "do you like how this feels?"

Rachel literally could not answer her, it was as if this pleasure that Santana created was leaving her speechless, and so she just whimpered and nodded. Her hips bucked again against the Latinas fingers.

Santana didn't even think she just pulled her finger out of Rachel and smirked as she watched as the girl whined softly wanting more. But she didn't give her what she wanted knowing this would be much better. Her other hand that had been holding her above Rachel moved to push her off the bed, kneeling down between her legs and smirking as she felt the heat of Rachel's core because she was so close. Rachel was still whining softly as Santana pressed her lips to her inner thigh kissing it softly before up over the girls folds and up towards the edge of her panties gripping the fabric between her teeth and softly pulled on them until Rachel lifted her hips up allowing her to pull them down her long silky legs.

"Rachie, you're going to enjoy this so much more than just a finger" she muttered as dropped the panties from her mouth onto the floor placing both hands on the insides of Rachel's thighs forcing them to open wider to give her a good view of Rachel's core.

She could see Rachel's chest rise and fall as her lips pressed to the folds once again her tongue snaking out and licking at the outer folds teasing the girl who was slowly coming undone with just kisses.

Santana smirked as she pushed her nose softly against the folds slipping between them and nudging the small bundle of nerves causing a loud moan from Rachel.

"oh San" Rachel called out softly her hips bucking once more as she felt Santana nudge her clit, it was nothing she had ever felt before. Surprisingly this small cry from the girl pushed Santana forward as she buried her lips between Rachel's wet folds and allowed her tongue to slowly lap up her 'berry juice' which she found to her disbelief appealing, and she knew then even in her drunken state that she would need more of Rachel's 'berry juices' no matter what.

**AN: so this is my first girl on girl smut, so im not too sure if you will read or like it. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter since I will be updating soon.**

**Yes I know Santana is out of character but she is drunk so she's different in some ways, and so is Rachel. Im not going to make Santana and Rachel a couple just because I don't really ever see that happening, but there will be a lot of them together throughout the fic. So I would love to know what you thought and if you think I could continue this.**


	2. The Morning After

With her head pounding Santana flung herself out of the surprisingly comfortable bed and towards Rachel Berry's bathroom. '_Vodka was defiantly not the best idea_' she thought as she had her head in the amazingly clean toilet; not that it was any more.

It had to be at least 5am, if not earlier. her thoughts wondered to Rachel and yet last night's events with the still sleeping girl left her feeling dirty. She couldn't understand why she had taken advantage of Rachel's drunken state to get in her pants._ The girls a freak, why would i even want to go there? What's wrong with my brain? _Was that she could now think of as she continually scrubbed her face with soap and water not caring about the slight stinging that was growing in her eyes.

Her head shot up as she heard a soft cough; her head shot up and stared at the smaller girl standing in the doorway a slight smile in place n her plump lips. Santana couldn't help but bit her lip as she looked over the messy haired Rachel standing in front of her.

"Now, let's get something straight Berry" she said harshly her sweet drunk self long gone.

Rachel fidgeted slightly with the hem of her tank top; she defiantly knew this talk was going to happen, and she was all for pretending that last night never happened, but just a small part of her hoped that even though they both didn't want remember the night before, that Santana would be even just the slightest bit nice to her.

"Last night NEVER happened got that hobbit." she continued waiting for the on slaughter of Rachel's emotions or whatever else Rachel was thinking of doing.

"yeah, I know" Rachel said softly shaking her head slightly knowing now that nothing would ever change Santana and she would always be horrible to her

"I'm sure you can let yourself out" she said more forcefully "or you could go down to the basement and pretend last night never happened; either way Santana i don't care"

Santana just stared at the small girl who had just turned her back and marched back to her bed to do something, or just go back to sleep she had no idea or interest. It did however surprise her when the small brunette stormed back into the room and pushed past the Latina to lean over the toilet basin and began to bring up the content of her stomach.

To Rachel's astonishment Santana didn't make any comments, or insults at her while her head way in the toilet. She heard the Latina softly close the door to her bathroom and then again to her bed room and she felt a slab of guilt jolt through her thinking how harshly she had told Santana to leave..

_Why am I feeling guilty? she is a bitch to me every day, she says way worse stuff… snap out of it Rach last night was a lack of judgement on both hers and your part._

xxx

To Rachel's disappointment she spent the rest of the morning while everyone else was still asleep down stairs, in the bathroom.

"I am never drinking again" she mumbled to herself as she lent back against the bathroom wall not noticing the tall muscular boy standing in the door frame.

"Don't lie Rach, you know you loved how last night paned out" the man muttered causing her cheeks to flush a soft pink fiddling with the edge of her shorts.

"what do you want Noah? to try and embarrass me, socially suicide?" she asked softly tucking a strand on hair behind her ear.

Puck just chuckled before he sat down beside the small tanned beauty on the floor, he just stared at her waiting for her to look at him; but she didn't.

"No, but I'm hurt you think so little of me Berry" he smiled softly brushing his rough finger tips across her flushed cheek.

"Oh, I'm sorry, i didn't mean to upset you" she whispered her brows pulling together in a frown; for some strange reason she didn't like to upset Noah, he actually liked her for who she was, crazy and all.

Puck nudged the small guy next to him softly "whats got you all flustered and angry?" he asked wondering if Santana had anything to do with her uncharacteristic mood.

"She really can't be just the slightest bit nice to me can she?" she whispered trying to stifle a growl.

Puck chuckled again sliding his arm around her shoulders, he enjoyed seeing another side of the small girl next to him, make her look more, human.

"Thats Santana for ya Rach, she's a bitch, and no matter how many times you let her go down on you she will still be always be a bitch. where as me you know after our wonderful week of making out in junior year i have been much nicer, well at least id like to think i have" he smirked, the typical smirk that crossed his lips almost daily.

Rachel looked up for the first time when she felt Noah's arm wrap around her rolling her eyes and nodded "makes sense, the only person i have ever seen Santana be nice to is brittany. and for the record last night will never happen again! last night was a drunken mistake that should never have happened" she said almost without a breath. she paused for a moment to breath before talking again "and yes Noah, you have become one person i consider to actually trust" she whispered looking up at the Jewish boy a soft smile replaced the scowl.

"don't let her get to you Rach, you know got your back" he smiled pressing his lips to her forehead giving her a soft squeeze before pulling her off the floor "you know everyone has already gone right?" he asked her as he grabbed the soft face washer and ran it under the tap squeezing it out before handing it too her to whip the sweat off her forehead.

Rachel laughed softly and nodded rolling her eyes at her friend "i am totally aware of that Noah" she said in a matter-of-fact way pressing the wet cloth to her forehead.

"I'm dying for a shower, you can stay if you want, but i will require you to leave the bathroom" she smiled running her right hand through her hair laughing again softly as she watched Noah shuffle from her bathroom mumbling something about last night.

Rachel laughed softly shaking her head slowly slipping out of her tank top and shorts standing in front of her large bathroom mirror

though the small hickeys on her hip caught her eye, she didn't spend much time dwelling on the fact the person who hates her most gave them too her. she let out a sigh as she unhooked her seeing another hickey just above her bra line.

She groaned softly as she turned on the water and slipped out of her panties and stepped under the hot water groaning again as the hot water soother her imaginary itching skin that had lingered since she woke that morning releasing what she did the night before with one of her tormentors.

A shudder ran down her spine as she thought of what happened with Santana, and the fact that she sadly liked it. her head dropped back, and since she was standing so close to the wall her head hit the wall; and hard. groaning again her fits clenched, but quickly let go as she heard a sharp knock on her bathroom door.

"rach? you good?" Puck called through the door. his voice sending a jolt through her body causing her to wrap her arms around her chest to cover her breasts even though there was a very thick wall separating them.

"uh- yeah Noah" she called "just hit my head, which by the way is still pounding" she muttered to herself, just loud enough for Puck to hear over the rush of water.

"okay. hurry up, I'm getting bored as out here" he said softly before turning his back on the bathroom door, so tempted to just walk in there and jump in that shower with his Jewish little Princess.

"ill be out in a minute," she called as she ran her hands though her soapy hair ringing out the suds and ran the conditioner through her long brunette locks before lathering up her body with the vanilla scented soap she used almost every day.

She found herself humming to herself softly and before she even released what she was humming she heard a burst of laughter from puck. her cheeks flushed as she lent her head back and let the conditioner wash from her hair leaving it silky smooth and smelling of strawberries and apples.

Turning the water off proved to be slightly challenging as she really didn't want to get out of the shower, the cold water ran over her body and left her refreshed, she didn't want that to end; especially since puck was outside the bathroom, and they both knew that his bad boy charm got her hot and heavy like no other person could, which Puck prided himself on. she grabbed her white fluffy towel and wrapped it around her tightly, grabbing the slightly smaller towel flipping her head down and let her hair hang in front of her before she messed up her already messy hair in an attempt to dry it a little.

Rachel stared at herself in the mirror for a few seconds, something had changed inside her and she knew it; it wasn't something big, it was like something that happened the night before has just flipped a switch inside of her, she felt, if it was even possible, more confident. she assumed it wasn't like her normal confidence, it was more like a quite conference that she held to herself, and now she knew how Noah felt after he had accomplished giving a woman, twice his age an orgasm. Although Santana wasn't twice her age, she was much smaller that the Latina and less experienced no doubt. she took a deep breath as she tightened her towel around her body before turning and flinging her door open to see Noah with that glint in his eyes she had seen so many times before.

"i kissed a girl, and i liked it" he sung softly into her ear pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"shut up! its just a song!" she grumbled and pushed past him towards her closet and draws where she had her panties and bras.

Puck smirked to himself as he caught the edge of the towel between his fingers as she pushed past him and watched the towel fall to the ground between them. a soft groan escaped his lips his eyes trailing down her bare back to her tight little ass he had only fantasised about like, a million times, but his fantasise did no justice to her perfect firgure.

"OH MY GOD! PUCK!" she yelled her hands flying to cover herself as best she could, not that she needed to as she was facing away from him, but he didn't even mind, her body was a tiny temple and he knew from that moment on he would worship it every chance he got.

Puck snickered and bent to pick up the towel stretching it out against his body and moved to wrap his arms around her wrapping her back in her towel, her hands moving to allow his to wrap it around her instantly which gave him a small glimpse of her boobs, that were to his surprise bigger than he thought, those stupid sweaters hid her amazing body from him all this time, but he knew inside that he was glad they were hidden from the rest of the school, it had kept her innocent for a time being away from the prying eyes of the rest of the football team, and… Finn. Her voice pulled him from his thoughts…

"Noah….?" she said softly which surprised him as he just de-towelled her in front of him but then he released that his arms were still around her, holding her…

"oh, sorry" he muttered before he moved away from her to her bed sitting facing the opposite wall so she could change and take away any temptation, well some temptation he had to just scoop her up and give her everything she would ever want.

Rachel blinked for a second at Pucks Back, surprised that he wasn't staring at her with those eyes she loved so much, she felt the heat grow between her legs when he held her in his strong arms which was nothing new to her, she always had this reaction when Noah touched her, but she knew she wasn't meant to… because… she loved Finn… right?

But before she knew it her words had escaped her and she was done for, her secret was out and only they knew about it….

"i like you Noah…"

**AN: Yes, i know originally this is a pezberry story, but i like Puckelberry better, but there will be more pezberry though out the story, and Puck and Rachel won't actually get together for a long time, if at all. so its pretty much ya know, pezberry and a secret relationship and Puckelberry secret relationship.**

**please review since I'm not too sure what you all as readers will think of this chapter, and i would love some feed back so i can continue on to your liking. you can give me ideas for the story and what you want to happen and so on, so please review and give me feed back.**


	3. Pure Lust

Rachel looked at Noah, either she had just ruined everything between them, or he would just pretend that she hadn't said anything. even though her realisation came seconds before she blurted it out the the one person who actually liked her crazy ways, the one man she felt comfortable enough to walk around in a towel, what if she ruined all that with three little silly words.

His back still turned to her only just remembering why she had left the bathroom in the first place, to grab the cloths she forgot to put in the bathroom before her shower. though it had felt like almost an hour since puck touched her, it had been truthfully only minutes. her thoughts had taken her away from time itself and let her search her mind to find the simplest explanation as to why she had told her only true friend she liked him.

It didn't take long after coming back to reality for her to spin back around almost flinging herself at her dresser and grab the cloths that were folded neatly on top before slamming the bathroom door behind her giving her that smallest amount of space from that possible life uttering situation that could ruin her friendship with Puck.

xxx

the slam of her bathroom snapped him out of his slightly dazed state that her words put him in, not that he wasn't kinda happy about her confession, it just caught him off guard and by surprise, they had tried dating in junior year, and yes she didn't give him much of a chance to see if they were good together, but at the time both their hearts had belonged to someone else and while they were pining for other people they couldn't relies their feelings for each other.

Puck shook his head slightly as he stood up shaking the daze from his head as he did. he took the two large strides from Rachel's bed to her bathroom door and let his forehead fall softly against the hard wood door with a soft thud.

"Rach?" he said softly closing his eyes letting his full body weight lean against the door holding the door frame just incase she opened the door unexpectedly.

"Yes?" he could hear the uncertainty in her voice, zoning out wasn't his best move ever.

"can we talk about.. uh, what just happened?" he asked softly though the door his eyes opening knowing if he said anything in the wrong way he could really hurt her feelings, and if anything he didn't want to do that, for some strange reason he actually enjoyed her company.

His head fell forward slightly but thankfully his hands were still gripping the door frame above his heads catching him before he fall on top of the petite brunette. his eyes slowly roamed her now covered body, she stood in front of him in a black singlet and white boy-shorts that when he finally looked up he saw they said 'broadway' on the back of the shorts in black.

All logic went out the window as his eyes fell on her, his hands that held the door frame loosened and dropped by his sides leaning down instinctively and pressed his lips to hers, snaking his arm around her waist.

His lips instinctively moved against hers parting slightly to pull her bottom lip between his biting it softly hearing her moan softly against his lips, before pulling away.

_seriously? SERIOUSLY? _ he screamed to himself as he saw the mix of confusion and hurt in her bog brown doe eyes she gave him.

"i shouldn't have…" he muttered but he was cut off by Rachel's lips reattaching themselves to his, even if she had to jump slightly to wrap her arm around his neck so her lips could reach his.

his hands found her hips and pulled her out of the bathroom as her tongue brushed across his lips. he automatically lifted her up and held her up against the wall, his lips parted from hers to press soft kisses along her jaw line and down her neck.

"god, rach. your fuckin hot!" he growled softly as she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly pulling him closer towards herself.

xxx

a soft moan escaped her lips as he growled against her skin, his hot breath sending chills down her spine, though her hips still had slight finger marks from where Santana had held her down the night before Pucks tight grip on her didn't hurt, though she knew there was a possibility of slight bruising, his touch felt unusually soft and gentle, like he would crush her if he wasn't careful.

her hands fumbled around as she tried to pull at his shirt, the extra clothing defiantly not needed, she wanted the of his chiselled chest against her.

she smirked slightly as she watched him pull the shirt over his head and throw it behind him before his lips moved quickly back to her skin on her shoulder biting her softening to cause her to moan again. Rachel's head fell back with a soft thud as it connected with the wall before she released that Puck was pulling at the bottom of her singlet mentally thanking the jewish gods that her parents weren't home that weekend.

Rachel giggled softly as she watched both of Pucks hands grip the bottom of her shirt and rip it clean up the middle when she didn't oblige and take it off, he growled softly as his eyes fell on her bra, moving his lips to press to the skin just above the curved fabric of the slightly padded bra that covered her breasts.

Before she knew it Puck had pulled her away from the wall he had her pinned to and practically threw her on her large king size bed as he kicked off his shoes moving to hover over her, his hands on either side of her head as he looked down at her, her eyes full of excitement and anticipation.

"Rach?" he said softly, his voice husky. "are you sure you want to get into this… with me?"

his question caught her off guard, she would never thought that Puck would be one to ask if she wanted to have sex.

She bit her lip softly thinking for a moment, her eyes locked on his. she could see the doubt in his eyes, he probably thought she was still hung up on finn, but after a long time of pining over a guy she knew she would never fully have, she released how insensitive and self-centred he was, and it changed her way of seeing him, and her feelings towards him.

Rachel smiled up at Puck… well Noah. she couldn't see an ounce of Puck with in him at that very moment, she had always been able to see past his badass exterior, she could see him, as the man he would one day be.

"I want this. and i want it with you." she said softly she saw the spark in his eyes light up as her words sunk in.

his smile was so pure and genuine it all she could do was smile back at him her fingers curled around the back of his neck pulling him down to her pressing her lips against his hungrily, her lips parting as his tongue grazed across her top lip, his tongue swiftly sliding into her mouth wrapping around hers allowing the moment to last for a moment before they let their animalistic urges for each other take over again.

xxx

Puck felt a little tug at his heart as he listened to the petite girl under him, he liked her, and it was weird because every time he had brought a girl home, or taken her out she always had the same characteristics that rachel had; Brown hair, big brown eyes, small frame it was slowly driving him insane. he knew that he would need to do something, something to rid that itch he had for Rachel, so they could be friends like friends were meant to be.

He pulled his lips from her and slowly pressed kisses down along her jaw and neck nibbling softly every once in a while. he ran his tongue down between her beasts stopping where her bra stopped him thanking the jewish gods that her bra had the clasp at the front. with a flick of his fingers the bra clasp unhooked a soft groan left his lips as his eyes fell over her perky breasts, his lips still in-between them. he slowly moved his kisses over her right breast taking her nipple in between his teeth softly grazing them around it. a smirk pulled at his lips as he heard her softly moaning his name, a sound he defiantly wanted to hear more of.

quickly he swapped her breasts rolling her right nipple between his fingers softly as he ran his tongue around the other, he moans closer together now. His fingers released her nipple, moving his hand to cup her breast brushing his thumb under her breast watching the soft colour start to form on her cheeks.

in seconds his lips were at her ear placing a soft kiss behind her ear before he spoke.

"i like you too Rach" he whispered biting her ear lobe softly causing her to moan his name again, feeling his jeans get tighter by the second.

he grinned as her hands duped his face pulling his lips down to hers catching his lips with hers her teeth grazing over his bottom lip causing a soft moan to leave his lips. he smirked slightly as he felt her leg wrap around her waist and rolled her hips against him.

"you know.." she muttered against his lips as she tried to catch her breath "i don't have a gag reflex" she whispered giggling as his jaw dropped.

"you really wanted to tell me that?" he asked but all he received was a nod before his fingers hooked under her lycra like shorts and pulled them down her mile long legs another his lips quickly, but gently kissed down her torso and over the soft skin on her stomach before his lips touched her hip bone running his tongue over her skin that covered her bone both his hands held her thighs apart as he moved down her body her musky scent wrapped around him causing him to drift off into a slight daze as his lips moved to kiss up from her knee to her centre. her moan as he nudged her clit with his nose smirking his fingers wrapping around the outside of her thighs pulling her closer towards him. his tongue snaked out moving slow circles around her clit causing her hips to jerk burring his face into her. his thumbs slowly pulled her folds apart as his tongue moved down lapping up at her juices.

"damn baby, your so wet" he said with a grin before his lips wrapped around her clit, tugging softly on the small bud of nerves. Pucks eyes opened to watch her chest rise and fall, her chest quickened its pace as he slowly slid his middle finger into her, he smirked as he felt her walls around his finger start to tighten, he growled softly against her clit sending vibrations through her, he watched her reaction as his curled his finger inside of her hitting a tender spot with his knuckle.

"Oh" She gasped, her back arching against her bed as she fisted her sheets. he smirked up at her, knowing she could feel it as he softly bit her clit, her chest moving rapidly as her moans were coming loud and fast. her walls clenched tightly around his finger knowing she was oh so close to her climax.

"Oh, Noah!" she cried out in excitement her body shaking as she moaned. Puck felt the rush of heat and quickly moved to replace his finger with his tongue pushing it in as far as he could lapping up her cum as his thumb brushed over her clit as she slowly came down from her high.

Puck pulled away from Rachel causing her to whimper softly, bringing another puck like smirk to his lips as he pressed his lips back to the skin of her thigh and slowly kissed his way up her body as she caught her breath.

"No wonder girls throw themselves at you" she mumbled as he pressed his lips to hers, longing to star into her eyes but her eyes remained closed, her breathing returning to normal before she hooked her leg around his waist pulling his hips down to hers and slowly grinding against him, causing him to groan in pure lust.

when she finally opened her eyes, he could see that mischievous glint in her eyes as she used as much force as she could to swap their positions so she was straddling his lower chest, stripped bear of any and all cloths.

"i think its only fair now that i get to have my fun" she whispered against his lips as his eyes shot open a moment of panic ran through him before excitement settled. as she moved from his torso she popped the top button on his jeans before gripping the zip and pulled forcefully wanting his pants off, and now. all he could do was lift his hips enough to get the jeans off mesmerised by the new found rachel. she pressed her lips to the hem line of his boxers before she bit down of the cotton fabric and tugged lightly, his hips moved again to allow her to remove his last piece of clothing left on his body. a chuckle left his lips as he heard Rachel's soft gasp when her eyes caught the his hard cock bounce out of his boxers. a typical puck smirk crossed Rachel's face as her tiny hands wrapped around his shaft and slowly began to pump her hands up and down his cock, living her lips to the head and slowly ran her tongue around the rim causing him to moan.

_God, this hasn't even started and i already feel like I'm going to blow my load. why does she have to be so damn sexy?_

She smirked up at him as she slowly began to slid him into her mouth, her teeth gripping the shaft softly making sure she didn't hurt him, but she pulled back quickly as she licked her lips her hands moving to his balls and slowly began to massage them before plunging his shaft back into her mouth, taking it all the way dow till her plump lips hit the hilt causing his hips to buck forcing his cock deeper he thought even possible, a muffled moan from rachel brought him back looking down at the smaller girl between his thighs, the look in her eyes let him know she was okay, his hips bucked again bringing a moan from the back of his throat. her fingers so soft on his balls causing his eyes to roll back moaning her name loudly his hips jerking forward even more so then before.

Puck felt as a drop of sweat slowly ran down his chest, he groaned as he tried to tell her he was about to blow.

"Rach…" he managed to get out before he moaned again her eyes catching his once again "I'm… I'm gonna cum" he groaned but she continued until she could feel him quiver within her throat slowly pulling back till just the head of his still hard cock was left in her mouth. A shiver ran down his back as he came, watching her swallow just didn't help, by the time she saddled his torso again feeling her juices against his skin he was rock hard again.

"i don't have protection" he whispered to her as she slowly slid her hips down his chest her ass pressing against his hardened member.

"but i do" she whispered as she lent over to her bedside table and grabbed a small clutch bag and pulled out a small brown square before throwing the bag back in the draw tearing the plastic with her right hand and teeth and gripped his shaft in her other. she twisted her body as much as she could as she rolled the tight condom down his shaft, a soft giggled left her lips as she turned back to him with a cheeky grin in place as she then began to move down his body again.

he gave her a look that could only mean _what are you giggling for woman?_

"it almost didn't fit" she whispered as she lifted her hips her hand moving under hear as she gripped his cock and slowly guided it to brush against her folds pressing her lips against his chest trailing her tongue along the line of sweat.

his hands moved quickly to grip her hips pulling her down slowly letting her adjust to having something bigger than a finger inside of her. he smirked as he watched her face pull a face, moving to push her hips down to meet his, her breath getting caught in the back of her throat.

"can we just wait for a moment" she asked softly as she go used to the feeling of him inside of her, he grunted softly and nodded as she let her head fall into the crook of her neck biting down on his shoulder. Puck didn't dare move, he waited, waiting for her to tell him she was okay, or start moving herself; but she didn't.

his brows pulled down "Rach-" he trailed off as she finally began to move her hips. her groaned instantly, she was so tight around him that he couldn't think of anything but her, it was if she had invaded his brain and he wasn't going to be getting rid of her soon. His hips jerked forward causing a loud moan from her and her teeth to tighten on his shoulder.

She pulled away from him pushing herself up off his chest as she rotated her hips her nails digging into his abs. she cried his name over and over causing them both to miss the sound of her doorbell going off or the sound of it opening and closing, and the loud stomping up her stairs, though they both heard what came next.

her door flew open, her eyes opened and darted to the tall boy standing in her door way, his eyes wide.

"OH MY GOD!" he cried, not being able to pull his eyes away from Rachel and Pucks intertwinded bodies.

"FINN?" She yelled her hands gripping the closes thing they could grasp and flung it at him, her pillow hit him square in the face "GET OUT!" she screamed trying not to moan at the slight movements puck was making underneath her.

by the time Finn had been able to he literally flung himself out the door and down the stairs slamming the front door as he went.

Pucks eyes widened as he just felt rachel start to rock her hips back and forth as if her ex and his best friend hadn't just barged in on them having sex, in on him taking her virginity.

"ugh Puck! do something!" she moaned loudly as her nails dug back into his skin.

**AN: so there ya go, chapter 3. I'm sorry for the delay, i just had a hard time writing this chapter, since i didn't really know who to push forward with this particular part. i hoped you liked this chapter, since this is the first real guy on girl smut i have written. please leave me feed back in the reviews, cause i love to know what you think of this story and how I'm going with it. also i would like to thank everyone for their reviews and story alerts and favoriting this story, it really brightens my day when i seen someone else like this story.**

**i am hoping to update soon but I'm not too sure, when that will be. since its my birthday in about a week and a half i have to figure all that out too, so please bear with me.**


	4. Havoc and Hickeys

Though Rachel's clouded sex haze had lifted somewhere between midnight and 4am sunday, Rachel couldn't help but slowly come to terms that she had lost her virginity to, Noah Puckerman, even if she did have, as Santana likes to call it 'sweet lady kisses' before hand, there was no actual feeling of being complete, and totally satisfied. Noah, well, that was a whole bother ball park, even though she loved the soft touch of Santana, it just didn't feel as right as it did when she was with Noah; like they fit perfectly together.

Rachel had spent the whole day sunday going through her cloths and evaluating, she had always known that her short skirts and knee high socks were Noah's weakness, but she had suddenly started to see how grandma like her cloths really were. So, with her awakened sex drive, she decided it was time to upgrade her cloths, sticking to the same styles of cloths; knee high socks, short skirts, ballet flats or small heels, but she wanted to give in her scary amount of clad and patterned clothing to find things that suited the person she was slowly growing to be.

being that her fathers were on some cruise in the Caribbean to get away from their busy work schedules, they put money into her back account very 3 days, and up until now she hadn't spent much.

Sunday afternoon was spent looking through all the shops in her local area knowing she wouldn't be able to make it to the city with any time to spare. Rachel found herself buying pencil skirts and florally blouses, high-waisted shorts and thick waist belts, block coloured dresses and out there coloured short heels to match each new item. By the time Rachel got home at 6:43pm, she had a total of 38 bags, which took her 8 trips up the stairs to get them all into her room. she ordered pizza; which was something she hadn't had in almost two years and began to start to re-organise her wardrobe, into colour coded sections of each item.

xxx

Monday morning, had come way took soon for her liking, Rachel sat there, on the edge of her bed in a cherry red dress; the dress had a high collar that cut open in a semi-circle reviling some skin before the fabric collected over her breasts in a bow like fashion that clung to her body perfectly, the dress fell to her mid thigh. from her waist there was a thin band of red silk like fabric with two small red buttons. the skirt part of the dress was mostly pleated, with a piece of red fabric down the front that fell flat against her stomach.

unlike most other days, she wore a pair of stockings that came up about an inch under the dress giving the elution that she was wearing full stockings, without the awkward moments when they slid down and need to e yanked up time after time. she finished off the outfit with a pair of small ankle books that had about a three inch heel and laces at the front and a black shoulder bag that fit only the bare essentials she would need for that day.

to tell the truth, she was nervous, that maybe Finn might had told someone, or that he will make her sound like a whore, or that he knew about the Santana as well. but she was soon pulled out of her thoughts as the door bell rang, her eyes flicked to the clock that sat on her bed side table, it read 7.25 she was running late by 5 minutes and she didn't like it, at all.

she stuffed $30 into her wallet before rushing down stairs and grabbing her keys out of the small crystal bowl that sat on the small table next to the front door, flinging the door open and tried to move towards her car but instead she ran sight into someones chest, and by the look of it, the chest belonged to Finn, not the right high of the shoulders and not enough muscle to be Puck.

"um-" was all she could manage to come out as she stumbled back so she could look up at the freakishly tall teenage boy who used to hold her heart.

Finn looked down at her sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with the heel of his hand.

"hey Rach, can we talk?" he asked softly, his lips pulling into that lopsided smirk he was known to show every now and then.

"uh, sure Finn, but could we do it at school? I'm running late" she said softly trying not to look into the tall boys eyes, at the time he had found her on top of Noah she had been in some sought of sex trance, and too into what was going on to even register to be embarrassed, but she defiantly felt that now.

"eh, no. i think we should talk here, so no one can hear us" he said softly dropping his hand from the back of his head.

The petit girl just nodded and moved out of the way so he could step inside before she closed the door and watched him take a seat on the forth stair.

"Rach…" he trailed off as his eyes slowly devoured her appearance. "Did you do it with Puck just to get my attention?" he asked

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing, her jaw dropped slightly, was he really suggesting that she would give up her virginity just to get his attention?

"i mean, its Puck…" he continued as she slowly tuned out of his ramblings, humouring him until she could get herself to speak and stop him.

"Hold Up!" she practically yelled, his eyes snapped from roaming her body up to her face faster than the speed of light. "You really think that I, Rachel Berry, would give a man her virginity just to get a boys attention? do you really think that lowly of me?" she asked, her words laced with venom.

Apparently her sexual awakening brought a lot more than just a more confident, less gleeky version of herself. Rachel strode towards the large teenage male sitting on her stairs, her hand swiftly moved back behind her before it whirled towards his face. Finns eyes widened as he felt the sting of her hand slapping him straight across the face.

"what I'm trying to say Rachel is…" the tall boy said slowly as she watched his cheek slowly started to show the shape of her hand "I want you back" he continued without a second thought on how she would react to his sudden epiphany.

Rachel was rendered speechless, but in her mind she was fuming. it took her almost a minute to even get her to speak.

"you what?" she said in a soft monotone voice.

"I want you back" he said again, too stupid to even realise he was defiantly in deep shit.

"after all that you put me through, all that time i was wishing and wanting you, and you didn't want anything to do with me… but the second you find me with someone else your willing to take me back?" her voice hushed as if she couldn't do anything but glad at him, but she knew from experience, controlled anger was much more frightening then an outburst of rage.

Finn nodded not truly understanding the situation he was in; his innocent eyes based at her, not seeing the rage that flamed in her eyes.

"I'm normally a forgiving person Finn, both you and Noah are subject to that since i see past all the horrible things you both have once done to me, the difference between you and Noah, is the fact that he stopped hurting me, even if it was only stopping the slushy-facials. you caused me physical pain, you that went on for over a year while you strung me on, making me believe that you would leave your Prom Queen girlfriend for me. but like always, people misused my trust. your sick in the head finn" she paused for a moment as she regained her composure "and i deserve someone better than you. get out." she whispered before she grabbed her shoulder bag, holding the door open for him to leave her house.

xxx

It had taken all her strength not to punch Finn right in the jaw, her frustration and energy would need to be taken up somehow though she surprisingly the thought that first popped in her mind didn't totally repulse her, it excited and thrilled her.

the moment she stepped through those double doors of McKinley high that lead straight to her locker, she was more than please at the way this morning was turning out, even if Finn had accused her of using sex to get him back. she couldn't understand why she found Santana leaning against her locker.

"Berry, we need to talk" Santana spit out as if it were burning the inside of her mouth.

Rachel just looked down at the ground for a moment, biting her lip. "okay" she whispered before following the taller brunette into the girls bathroom watching her look through all the stalls to make sure that no one else was in the bathroom.

"lock the door berry" she ordered and Rachel did so without a second thought.

"i need your help." Rachel's head shot up at the next words that left Santana's lips

"i… uh- what?" she stuttered as the words slowly sunk in.

"Berry calm down, i need your help, with something to do with brittany" Santana bit her lip trying to will the tears back, she didn't want Berry to see her in this weakened state, it would ruin her rep and she couldn't have that.

"um…" was all Rachel could muster up, she didn't know how to react to an almost crying Santana, it was unnatural.

Santana didn't bother in waiting for Rachel to say yes she would help her, she already knew she would, since even though Santana was never nice to the girl, she respected her in some ways; the way she never lets a slushy to the face bother her, how she knows exactly what she wants for her future, the way she pulls of her own style in a almost bias and completely horrible school, she admired her strength.

"I told Britt what happened on Saturday night, and she flipped," she said choking out the last few words as the tears now began to free fall down her face. "i didn't know who else to go to. i know i have been so horrible to you, but… i just can't help it, the insults just bubble up inside and they just come spilling out, its like I'm not Santana any more, I become my other half, the one who doesn't care about others." she rambled on, and by the time she stopped she couldn't hold in the sobs any more. "Rachel, i love her, i can't handle not having her in my life" she whispered.

Rachel couldn't take this, the girl who had repeatedly verbally abused her, was standing in front of her sobbing about the possibility of losing the girl that she loved, and all Rachel could do was move swiftly towards the tall Latina and wrap her arms tightly around her. she sank to her knees with the sobbing girl and just held her, held her until the sobbing subsided.

"San… I'm so sorry. if i had ever known, i wouldn't have let you do that" Rachel whispered into Santana's hair which was pulled back in a tight pony tail.

"i always do this" the Latina whispered, "i can't keep my legs closed, i can't help that seeing her with Artie hurts" she said pulling out of the smaller girls arms looking her straight in her big brown emotional eyes "its like an ache, though out my whole body. Rachel, i don't know what to do" she said softly her tears welling up in her eyes once again causing her vision to be blurred.

Rachel's heart ached for the girl in her arms, she knew the pain of heart break, of seeing the man(or woman in Santana's case) you loved with someone else.

"Santana, tell me what i can do to help you" she whispered brushing her the soft pad of her thumbs under the other girls eyes as she swiped the tears that ran down her cheeks.

Santana smiled slightly, her lip quivered for a moment before she threw her arms around Rachel's small shoulders and squeezed her tight.

"thank you Rachel," she smiled against the girls should "i don't even know why i was so mean to you, your so wonderful and caring, please, forgive me" she said softly but she never got her answer verbally, all she felt was Rachel's hot tears against her bare shoulder and her head bobbing slightly to let the Latina know, that she was forgiven.

Santana's eyebrows raised as she pulled back again from the small girl in her arms looking at the slowly disappearing hickey on Rachel's neck that she knew she didn't put there.

"i see someone had made their claim over you then" she said softly chuckling as she brushed her fingertips over the mark on Rachel's tan neck chucklinging again as she watched the blush run up her neck and across her cheek.

"okay Rach, still it" Santana smiled softly poking the petite brunette in the stomach causing Rachel to giggle softly and her cheeks to flush a brighter colour of pink.

xxx

by the time Rachel and Santana had both cleaned up their smudged makeup and both went their ways off the their lockers it was already halfway through first period; and even though it killed her to be late for a class, she had decided when the bell had gone that she didn't care, and being with Santana at that moment was more important that maths would ever be.

she felt a flutter in the pit of her stomach as she opened her locker to see a note on the base of the metal locker floor, opening it, her initial thought of who it was from was exactly who it was from, Noah.

_Rachie, _

_i want to talk to you, don't worry, its nothing bad i promise._

_i know you have a free period in 3rd, so meet me in the auditorium then. Kay?_

_Noah._

_(p.s see i can write in full sentences)_

Rachel laughed softly at the last part; Noah knew her so well, it was a little scary how well he knew her. He knew she loved when the guy she liked sung to her, and that a bold gesture meant the world to her, and it meant even more if that said guy wasn't afraid to show her that affection around people from their school, he knew she despised text talk, and leaving a handwritten note was much more personal and heart felt than any text could ever be. why she had never released that he knew her so well she didn't know, maybe it was because all realised was that when he was with her, he didn't roll his eyes, or ignore her, he spent time with her for her, not anything else.

A soft giggle came to her lips and she refolded the small note in her Noah's handwriting… what.. no.. not her Noah, just Noah. he blushed softly before grabbing her maths books before running off to at least be there for the end of class.

**AN: okay, so this chapter actually went in a totally different direction i was hoping it to go to, but i kinda like the D&N Santana and Rachel had, it may be a little out of character for Santana, but every hard shell holds something softer inside right? anyways, my original idea for the chapter will be in the next one, and i have already planted the seed for it. **

**i would like to thank everyone who has left reviews and given me their thoughts on this fix, also to all this people who add this to their alerts and their favourites, i am very thankful to all of you.**

**so please keep reviewing and giving me your thoughts on what I'm writing, or any ideas you think i should incorporate into, or things i should have happen between any of the characters. **


	5. Roses A Safe and a Whole lot of Conflict

To Rachel's surprise, the constant staring and gawking at her didn't bother her as much as it did when Jacob Ben Israel did it. it was like a constant stare, not by one person, but when person looked away two replaced that stare and she knew exactly why they were staring at her. it was for either one of two reasons; One, she was wearing something almost normal and looked hot doing so, or Two, they had found about her weekend activities, either way she didn't care too much. she has gotten used to not caring about what other people think or say about her, being the person she is, its kinda a skill she needed to hold.

Its not like anything they were saying about her was untrue this time, so it wasn't even that bad until she was actually out of class. Her locker was in a direct diagonal from Finns. she hadn't released that he might still be with Quinn that morning but seeing Finn leaning over her forearm resting over Quinn's head as they spoke softly showed her that he obviously hadn't ended anything with Quinn at all. they both stole looks over at her every few seconds and she could see Quinn's shoulders shake softly indicating that she was giggling if not laughing at her. Finn however, doesn't bother to even hid his disgust or disappointment. She knows he's not going to dump Quinn, why would he when he knows the tiny brunette who holds his heart no longer wants what she's been begging for since glee started. Rachel didn't bother to look again after locking her gaze on Finn the first time, but she knows he will be over the minute Quinn goes off to class.

a soft thud came from the locker next to hers as finn let his side flop against the flimsy metal of the locker. Rachel's eyes flick up in a flash before returning to her books she was now organising in her locker.

"wow rach, who knew you were such a slut" he sneered. now it was his turn to lace his voice with venom.

"Excuse Me?!" she practically growled at him, slamming her locker shut causing almost everyone in the hall to stop what they were doing and look at them.

"You heard me…. Slut."

The petite brunette could just see the smirk slowly creeping over his face, he had never been this out right mean to her, when ever he used to insult her or lead her on it was in a discreet manner, never head on.

"Are you seriously calling me a slut? really?" she asked, her voice not daring to get louder than how she normally speaks. "Wow Finn, congratulations. for once in your life your thinking for yourself…. oh wait, no thats what Quinn thinks huh?" she was surprised how calm she was being considering the situation. "Does she know Finn? how you turned up at my place this morning? Have you told her how you practically begged me to get back with you? cause I'm pretty sure she wouldn't like that. considering she's still your girlfriend and all."

Rachel could see the smirk slowly fading from Finn's face as she continued knowing all to well that Quinn had just pushed her way to the front of the crowd that now surrounded them. her voice didn't falter once, she was quite, but strong, the way a parent is when scolding a child in public.

Rachel heard a soft familiar sob come from the crowd which made Finn turn to find his girlfriend standing in front of him, her right hand clutching her throat, the tears glistening in her eyes.

"Quinn I…." But both Quinn and Rachel knew there was no way he could explain, he wasn't smart enough for that.

"save it Finn" Quinn choked out before turning on her heel and ran in the direction of the nearest bathroom, fully aware that her makeup was going to be ruined by the time she got to her destination.

"Finn, may i suggest the next time you want a new girlfriend, dump the old one first" she said before hitching her bag higher on her shoulder before turning and walking in the direction of the auditorium.

the last thing rachel heard was finns voice ringing though the halls filled with cuss words and the loud sound of metal connecting with someones fist.

xxx

Surprisingly Rachel found herself staring at the auditorium doors wondering weather to go in or not. she hadn't spoken to Noah since saturday, she didn't know how things were going to pan out in the next 70 minutes, or what he wanted to say so badly that he would skip a class he actually was good at, and at least somewhat enjoyed.

She jumped slightly as she felt a pair of strong arms slid around her waist and pull her back against his chest. she could feel her cheeks heat up as she released who it was, she knew every inch of his body and the feeling of his arms around her felt nothing but natural.

"Hey" was all he muttered as he moved her hair so he could duck down and pressed his lips to her neck which brought a soft giggle to her lips.

She couldn't help the weird feel of her heart tightening as his arms slipped around her, and she knew whatever was going on between them the year before, was not meant to end after 7 days of perfectly normal teenage dating. they both were caught up in other matters of the heart, Rachel; thinking she was in love with a guy who didn't seem to see her or care for her at all, and Puck; struggling with the fact that he slept with his best friends girlfriend and got her pregnant, that his best friend was stupid enough to think that he was the father leaving Puck to help Quinn out in secret, knowing he would never be able to be the father he knew he could be.

Rachel's sharp intake of breath brought her back to the present quickly turning to face the one person she was truly friends with, of course they both knew there was something else between them that took over sunday, there was always this possibility of either one of them rejecting the other, and it seemed as they both weren't willing to take that chance of giving themselves completely to each other.

"So Noah, care to tell me what i am doing at the Auditorium this fine morning?"

Rachel's eyes searched his as if to get a hint of what the surprise was, but knowing just how good he was at hiding things, she found nothing, or at least nothing she could tell.

Pucks trademark smirk pulled at the right corner of his perfect lips before he turned her back around and placed his large hands over her eyes blocking her from seeing anything but darkness.

"You will just have to wait and see Berry" he whispered in her ear as he pushed the auditorium doors open and blindly lead Rachel into the large auditorium and up the aisle towards the stage; she knew this place like the back of her hand she knew where to step as not to face plant into the carpeted floor of the large auditorium.

By the time Pucks hands moved from her eyes she was a bouncing bundle of excitement, he took his sweet ass time getting her onto the stage as if it were the first time he had set foot in the large room.

a soft giggle rang through out the room as he moved his hands from her eyes and lifted her so she was sitting on the lone stool at the front of the stage before moving into the spot light that shone down in front of the stool the only other person in the large acoustic room was Brad, the piano man, who handed him his guitar which he slung the strap over his shoulder before he started playing the familiar tune bringing brad into the melody before he began to sing to her.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

His eyes locked on hers as she felt the familiar sting as tears started to well in the corners of her eyes, she watched as he slowly moved towards her, his voice and melody of the song ringing through out the silence that encased them.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

This moment, he knew. This moment he would never be able to turn back on this moment, though they had already had sex in the heat of passion, this moment that they were sharing, would mean a lot more to both of them than any moment they had shared before. His smile widened as a single tear slid down her right cheek; that gleam in her eyes that he loved shone ever so brightly as he walked towards her, professing his feelings though song, like he knew she loved.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

The moment the last note hit Rachel was out of the chair and into his arms, she didn't need words, her lips captured his in what seemed like a simple kiss to any onlooker but she put all her feelings in to the way she kissed him, soft and sweet. it was if their lips were meant to hold together, they fit together as if they were two puzzle pieces that completed the picture.

She knew she loved him, this love she had for him was a million times stronger than what she had ever felt for Finn, which just proved to her that though her first encounter with Noah didn't last long, that spark she first felt when their lips met the year earlier, was a hint to what would be inevitable. she knew she wouldn't be able to stay away from Noah; no matter how much Finn begged her to come back to him, or how many times he called her a slut, she knew deep down in her heart that she had always belonged to Noah, just hadn't released it until now.

xxx

As she had promised Santana; who was apparently now her friend, she had devised a quite brilliant plan to get San back on Brittany's good side, and her forgiveness.

The Plan was simple: part 1, Roses; which had been ordered in their second period Spanish class they shared, which Santana would get and fill both Brittany's locker, and get sent to her class room. Part 2 wasn't going to be as easy, since they didn't actually make cat-proof safes, so during art that Rachel had in fourth period, Rachel would paint onto the safe that Santana had bought during her free first period "The CAT-SAFE 2000" in bright Pink and Green block letters before wrapping it in wrapping paper that had paw prints all over it with a note on the inside of the paper telling Brittany exactly what the gift was, and who it was from as to make sure she knew when Rachel gave it too her that it had come from Santana. and finally Part 3, this was the easiest part, and the hardest part at the same time, since choosing the right song for the job was quite time consuming, but given that Rachel had a play list of songs for every occasion on her iPhone, it didn't take them too long to find the perfect song.

xxx

When glee came rolling around both Santana and Rachel had songs prepared, it was all planned that Santana would go first, before anyone else could stop her, or drifted off into their own little world.

it took Santana literally less than a minute after the last person to walk through the doors to be standing in front of everyone, looking very uncomfortable. Her eyes caught Rachel's and the petite brunette gave the Latina a soft smile and a thumbs up.

Santana took a deep breath before her eyes locked onto Brittany's who was saying at her longingly. Rachel watched as the love-struck grin pulled at Santana's plump lips, her voice hardly a whisper, unlike her normal loud crudeness.

"Brit, I'm sorry, i hope you liked the roses and the Cat-Proof Dairy safe that i got made especially for you…." Santana trailed off looking down at the floor before she looked up at the ditzy blond and smiled sweetly; which was a nice change.

"i love you Brit-Brit, and i shouldn't have to hide that." she said a little stronger before she nodded to the guy who was accompanying her with guitar.

_So Long,_

_I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long_

_Sometimes I don't know what I will find_

_I only Know it's a matter of time_

_When you love someone_

_When you love someone_

_It feels so right, so warm and true_

_I need to know if you feel it too._

_Maybe I'm wrong_

_Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?_

_This heart of mine has been hurt before_

_This time i wanna be sure_

_I've been waiting for girl like you_

_To come in to my life_

_I've been waiting for girl like you _

_A love that will survive_

_I've been waiting for girl like you_

_To make me feel alive_

_I've been waiting for girl like you_

_To come into my life…._

Rachel smiled slightly as she watched the blond move from her seat and take the Latina in her arms, letting the brunette know that she understood, and that she forgave her. It didn't take long after that for Mr. Shue to walk into the class room to find a silently crying Santana in Brittany's arms and the rest of the Glee club staring at them except Rachel.

Rachel took it on herself to take the attention away from the two girls she would soon, (unbeknown to her) be calling her best friends. Plastering her brightest smile she could manage, which wasn't too hard seeing as how the day had turned out for her, and for Santana.

This distraction of Rachel moving to the middle of the room coughing slightly to capture the attention of _her _ glee club gave the two girls the momentary opening to leave the room without anyone asking them any questions. Only rachel knew where they would be going, and she didn't plan on telling anyone where that was, to give the two the the they needed to talk, to cry, to embrace each other, to get everything out in the open, to tell each other face to face how much they meant to each other.

Rachel coughed again, a little louder her smile still in place, her eyes flicking over to Noah every few seconds.

"i have prepared something," she stated before she nodded at brad who bobbed his head in time to the music that was now filling the room, Rachel's eyes now locked on Noah's smiling at him as if he were the only one in the world who mattered to her.

_(Rachel Italics _- _**Tina and Mercedes as backup in Bold Italics)**_

_Do you think you could fall for a woman like me?_

_Cause I find it hard to trust, I need to much, and I really don't believe in Love__** (No No)**_

_Do You think that I could be the girl of your dreams?_

_Sometimes I don't let things go, get emotional, and sometimes i'm just outta control._

_You need to stop for a minute._

_Before you get to deep up in it __**(Too Deep)**_

_Everything ain't what it seems._

_It's hard lovin a woman, a woman like me._

_You need to think about it._

_Before you get hooked on a venom and can't live without it __**(No No NO).**_

_Can't believe everything you see._

_It's hard lovin a woman, a woman like me._

_Do you think that I could be the one that you see?_

_Cause baby i'm one step ahead_

_Your two steps behind, but baby I don't mind_

_Do you think that I could make you real happy, baby?_

_Just don't get me wrong_

_My lovin is so strong, but I ain't trying to lead you on_

_You need to stop for a minute._

_Before you get to deep up in it__** (No NO)**_

_Everything ain't what it seems. __**(Seems)**_

_It's hard lovin a woman, a woman like me. __**(Woman Like Me)**_

_You need to think about it._

_Before you get hooked on a venom and can't live without it __**(Without it)**_

_Can't believe everything you see._

_It's hard lovin a woman, a woman like me. __**(Meeeeeeeeeee)**_

_Woman Like Me_

_A Woman Like Me_

_Woman Like Me, OH!_

_You need to stop for a minute. __**(Stop for a Minute)**_

_Before you get to deep up in it __**(Before you get so deep up in it)**_

_Everything ain't what it seems._

_It's hard lovin a woman, a woman like me._

_You need to think about it. __**(Think about it baby)**_

_Before you get hooked on a venom and can't live without it __**(No No).**_

_Can't believe everything you see._

_It's hard lovin a woman, a woman like me._

_A Woman Like Me, Woman Like Me,_

_Woman Like Me_

Rachel beamed up at Noah who had somehow found his way to be standing in front of her blocking her from the view of everyone behind him. They hear Mr. Shue splutter a little as their lips touched, with the sweetest kiss, his thumb and forefinger gripped her chin softly pulling her face slightly up to his to make their kiss last longer; and it would have if Finn hadn't literally kicked one of the many chairs halfway across the room and hit the back of Pucks legs with a thud.

That brought them back to their senses and to almost everyones surprise it wasn't Puck who exploded at Finn, but Rachel.

Puck smirked slightly as he watched as her eyes grew cold and harsh towards the boy she said she had loved no less than 6 months before. He had nothing to worry about, he could see with each and every moment how much Rachel really was over Finn, his idiotic charm had worn off her and shown her just how much of a jackass Finn really was.

"really Finn? REALLY?!" Rachel practically yelled at the tall lanky boy who stood on the other side of the room.

"this morning you want be back after catching me and Noah have sex on sunday, then you call me a slut before second period" she yelled her hands waving about in a very _Rachel Berry _ manner.

"AND NOW! your angry when I'm kissing someone else? do you really think that highly of yourself? let me give you a give Finn, the sun does not shine from out your ass, you can't just have girl you want. you may have had some sought of spell over me for almost a year, but then i woke up, from that dream were you wanted me, and were i actually cared. Your a selfish, stuck up ass hole, who doesn't deserve my love or affection" by the time she had stopped, she was literally in his face, her eyes like fire. Her hand pulled back and slapped him for the second time that day before grabbing her bag and went straight for her triad mark 'storm out.'

All Puck could do was laugh, the look on Finns face was priceless. He quickly pulled out his phone and took a photo of his ex-bestfriend who looked as if his world had just been shattered before he even bothered to grab his bag and head after _his_ hot headed, dangerously hot girl; but he stopped in the door way and turned to face Finn with a rather particular smirk that said '_she totally fucked you over, and I'm so glad she's mine'._

"Hey Finn," He said, his voice calm and steady which was something he wasn't used to. he watched as Finns eyes snapped over to his.

"If you ever call her a slut again, ill chop your tiny dick off. you hear me?" he asked before turning on his heels and walked at a rather casual pace after the girl he knew he loved, weather he would admit it yet or not.

**AN: Okay, first off, sorry its taken me this long to update; writers block along with my birthday last saturday kinda made me really busy, and unable to think of anything. I'm really hoping that ill be able to get another chapter up before New Years, or maybe if I'm lucky before christmas, but don't get your hopes up on christmas.**

**any was secondly, HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! if i don't update before, this is just a little gift from me to all of you wonderful readers who read my stories and give me feed back, or make this a favourite of theirs or get this as an alert, i truly thank you all.**

**and thirdly; the three songs i used in here were 'She Will be Loved' by Maroon 5, 'Waiting for a Girl Like You' The Glee Version sung by Mark Sallings, and 'A Woman Like Me' by Beyonce.**

**Thankfully i really enjoyed writing this chapter, and i actually love the way it turned out. in the beginning i had no idea on how i was going to writing what Santana was going to make it up to Brit other than singing a song in front of the glee club, but then i though of the roses and the safe since brit always talks about Lord Tubbingon and how she thinks he reads her diary, so yeah please tell me what you think of that part in particular, and any other parts you liked, or didn't particularly like. **

**Please, Review and give me any of your thoughts and ideas on what happened in this chapter, and what you think should come next, or what should happen in the chapters to come, I'm always open to your input.**


End file.
